The Devil's Water (The Polite LeaderStranger and OC fanfiction)
by nysmx
Summary: Most people know him as the 'Polite Leader' or 'Polite Stranger' on the night of the Annual Purge, but who is he the other 364 days of the year? An unlikely love story unravels between Adam Harmon, AKA the Polite Leader and his mesmerizing assistant, Helena Welsh. What will happen when she finds out what he does on the night of The Purge?...


Adam sat wondrously in his thick leather chair, with his shiny, new, expensive shoes on top of the transparent table. He held the phone attentively in one hand, whilst he passed the other through his thick dirty-blonde hair. A laugh escaped his mouth as he heard a knock at the door, "Excuse me," he said to the person on the other side of the phone, as he placed it carefully on the table and adjusted himself, adopting a perfectly straight posture. "Come in," his strong manly voice permitted. "Mr. Harmon, Ms. Welsh is here for her job interview," the woman said to him as she opened a small portion of the door. "Of course, bring her in," Adam reassured the secretary as he retook his conversation on the phone. Earlier that year, Adam had been promoted to CEO of the company his father ran, which meant he had much more work on his hands and responsability. Ms. Welsh stepped in, approaching Mr. Harmon's desk carefully, trying not to disturb him from whatever paperwork he was doing. The click of her heels brought Adam's attention to her. His stare froze at the sight of her, feeling an instant attraction towards the woman standing in front of him. Neither of them expected the other one to be so young. Adam gulped, "Please, take a seat," he pointed eagerly at the chair in front of his desk, almost feeling the need to get up and push it behind for her.

After almost an hour of scrutinizing Ms. Welsh's resumé and speaking to her, Adam knew he needed to have her working for him. The young woman had applied for a job as his assistant, nothing too profitable, but it was what she could do. With prior experience as an assistant for other important industry figures, it was the only job she had a chance at, if she was lucky enough to get it. Not only did she seem hardworking, but it was everything else about her that had Mr. Harmon's eyes stuck like glue on her. The girl hadn't been there for longer than 45 minutes, but she was already driving him insane. For a man like Adam Harmon, a girl needed to be truly exceptional in every aspect to have the least of his consideration, but something about Ms. Welsh had him the second he saw her perfect figure standing in his office.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Welsh," Adam pulled her hand into a tight squeeze as he glanced an intimidating smile at her. "The pleasure was mine, and please, call me Helena," she looked at him one more time, before parting and shutting the door behind her. A sudden wave of relief yet simultaneous nervewrack shook her. While a part of her was uneasy and worried about the probabilities of getting the job, another part of her was sure and felt accomplished, completely sure she had the potential in her hands to be the assistant of one of the most prominent people in the business. Meanwhile, in his office, a stunned Adam took heed of the beautiful woman who had completely dazzled him during the last couple of minutes. He acted as professional as possible, as if he wasn't surprised by her, and giving her an average chance of getting the job, when he knew perfectly he wasn't even going to consider someone else to be his assistant. The next couple of hours, Adam had a hard time concentrating in whatever he was doing, something as simple as taking a phone-call seemed to be interrupted by thoughts of Helena. He looked at the phone number on a sheet of Helena's resumé, entirely tempted to call her in that instant and congratulate her on receiving the job, maybe even if he served himself a few drinks, he'd find the bravery and push aside the expected professionality and coldness his last name forced on him, and invite her out. Unfortunately, none of that happened. It was his secretary's job to inform her whether she received the position or not, and he was well aware that someone belonging to the distinguished Harmon family couldn't be seen out with just 'anybody', he knew nothing about the mesmerizing brunette and although he would be willing to take a chance, his family and friends would crucify him if they knew he had even dared to ask the future assistant out.

Over the course of the next couple of days, Adam decided when to tell Mrs. Gilmore, the secretary, to tell Helena she would been fortunate enough to work with him. On a boring Monday, he called the secretary into his office and let her know. "Mrs. Gilmore, would you please call Mrs. Welsh and inform her I've decided to position her as my assistant," he said as he went through a pile of papers, looking for nothing in particular. "Of course Mr. Harmon," the secretary eloquently assured Adam, and so, that day marked the beginning of an arcane and unlikely relationship between the rich and ruthless Adam Harmon, and the beautiful and goodhearted, Helena Welsh.

_Thank you to all those who read, review, favorite and follow. It is greatly appreciate it. This is my first fanfiction on here, and I'm hoping it's much to the delight of many of you. Please comment what you think and let me know if you would like to see me continue this story. Your criticism is welcome and helpful to the evolution of this fanfiction, thank you once again! I have chosen to name the fanfiction after a line in the song 'When You Were Young' by The Killers. I have also decided to name The Polite Leader/Stranger: Adam Harmon. He just looks like an Adam to me, and I'd like to give a quick explanation as to why. We all know Adam is a biblical name and I took it as a direct reference to the Bible itself, because Adam seemed to be someone kind and righteous, but he turned out to be a sinner._


End file.
